


王爷的病

by sissikahn



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 一句话文案：一个无神论病鬼和一个跳大神狂夫的低速率小故事。





	王爷的病

王爷的病

 

这下王爷是真不好了。  
王府里的人这些天都在议论，说王爷的病。  
王爷是先帝最小的弟弟，是当今皇上的叔叔，身份是极尊贵的；可惜，自打出生，他身上就没得着几天好。  
王爷幼年住在宫里就整日病恹恹的，三代太医都替他诊治过，语焉不详地说了点缘由，宫里人都没听明白，只当这小皇子必定是长不大的，是要走在他父皇前面的。他父皇痛心疾首一会儿，就破罐破摔任国丈爷接出宫住，只要不是死在宫里，眼不见心不烦。  
可没想到，过了些年月，那虚弱的小童也有长成高挑少年的一天。  
长大后的王爷第一次出现在宫里那天，王爷成了王爷。那天王爷的父皇崩了，长兄即位，封的封，赏的赏，那一串串名衔中有了王爷——要不是他那兄长有心记起他，大概整个宫里都忘记了有那么一个小皇子的存在。  
等王爷成了王爷，怕麻烦，仍旧住在国丈爷那里；过了几年国丈爷过去了，王爷怕麻烦，换个块牌匾，国丈府就成了王爷府。  
又过了一年多，王爷的长兄也崩了，坐在皇位上的，换成王爷的小辈儿了。  
说来也怪，原本王爷分明是整个宫里最朝不保夕的那一个，他父皇都等着白发人送黑发人了，可到头来，他温文儒雅的父皇先走一步，他神神叨叨的姥爷先走一步，连他体魄强健的长兄都先走一步，就王爷还留着，拖着吊着半条命，仿佛能留到他那侄儿走的时候。  
王爷那半条命，是终日浸在药罐子里的。从王爷还在宫里的时候至今，什么样的医生没见过，什么样的药没吃过，什么样的法子没用过，拉拉扯扯勾勾拽拽，总算是保住半条命。就在大家都以为王爷会带着那半条命晃晃悠悠地过一辈子的时候，不好了，王爷突然之间就不好了。  
也没别的征兆，这“不好了”都是从王爷的外形上看出来的。虽然王爷只有半条命，但单从外面看，不知情的人物绝对看不出他有什么毛病。王爷高高大大，那额头那鼻梁那嘴唇，没有一丝病鬼的模样，倒全是福相。往日里，就算病得爬不起床来，王爷的气色也都是好的，教人看着就觉得，他肯定回还得过来。  
可这回是真的不同了。这病来的突然，都是一夜之间的事情，王爷瘦了，苍白了，嘴上干裂了不说，连额头都瘪了下去，脸庞上尽是阴影。王爷对医生说，身上寒得厉害，哪里都在痛，可上下折腾一番，就连宫里派来的医生都没找出病根，除了止不住的咳嗽和惯常没有的消瘦，王爷身上找不出任何问题。  
王爷咳嗽起来，那是能惊动整个王府的。每年一到换季，前前后后两三个月的时间，王爷都在咳嗽；每次都只是咳，咳得声音听在旁人耳朵里面那叫一个肝肠寸断，那叫一个鸡犬不宁，可咳来咳去连个痰星子都没有；咳到后来，忽的就停了，来无影去无踪的。今年王爷这病症来前就咳了三个月，到现在已快四个月，还不见停。  
近来王爷的病情，都是从未有过的。所以都在说，这下王爷是真不好了。  
晃晃悠悠的王爷终于晃悠不动了，王府内外传说不断，皇上那边赶紧派了一群太医，都没法子。对于王爷的病因，里里外外都有说法，可总没定数，急得下人们上蹿下跳——直到有一天，王府里管鸟笼子的小东西忽然想起来，王爷病前有这么一件事情。  
那天王爷在书房外面，突然掌了瓦姆神爷一个大嘴巴子！  
此话一出，王府下人们都明白了，王爷的病肯定是这么来的。  
这个瓦姆神爷并不叫“瓦姆”，“瓦姆”是他从小接的神的名字。瓦姆不是这边的神，据说是北方的神，是守在冥土边缘的神，是个心软、乐于救人的神，总能把病入膏肓的人从冥土那边拉到阳界来。王爷身边的人都相信，王爷吊着的那半条命，就是靠这个异邦的瓦姆神保佑。  
说到底，王府里这个“神爷”其实并不是瓦姆神，不过是个巫师，而且年纪不大，本应该是个不牢靠的家伙；但自从他来到府中，王爷的半条命就被牢牢地吊住，王府上下登时信服这个十多岁的半大小子，尊称一个“神爷”，祈盼着主子的福分。  
如此重要的人物，王爷竟然出手打了他！怎么不会被瓦姆神嫉恨！瓦姆神怎么还会乐意再保那艰难的半条命！  
这王府过去是国丈府，国丈爷这老人为了皇朝兢兢业业，一辈子就一个毛病，尚巫。一般官宦人家摆弄些鬼神之术不过求个心安保个平安，国丈爷不是，在外人眼里，他就是个巫医不分的老糊涂。什么卜筮祓除他觉得简省，是对神灵不敬，国丈爷偏好大动作。国丈府中央安排的不是别的，是间从古制的神殿，府里养了一批人物，个个精通鬼神之事，日行巫蛊异术，热闹非凡。幸而老人心善，不以此害人，只治病；可他迷得太厉害，耳朵里只能听进巫师的话语，觉得那些医生的办法都是极大的罪孽，见了就要绕道而行。  
就是这么个糊涂人，用糊涂的办法，把王爷保住了。如今王府里的人都信，王爷的命，是靠巫术维持着的。  
只有一个人不信，王爷自己。  
王爷刚到国丈府的时候，有个神婆天天围着他转悠，似乎是她托神救了他的小命；可不出两年那长相奇特的神婆就拐跑了王爷的舅舅——国丈爷生气归生气，但也觉得神奇，对后来请的巫师关怀备至。后来这个巫师年纪比国丈爷大上许多，没做出神婆的乱子，对王爷的身体也很担待；巫师接的神就是那个“瓦姆”，可据他自己说，他是中途换了神灵的，跟瓦姆并不相熟，而自己剩下的时日也该殉神了，说着说着便牵出个徒弟，小得可以抱在怀里——这就是后来王府的神爷——巫师说，这个徒弟好，一出生就能接神，瓦姆把他当儿子看待，一请便到。  
王爷幼时在糊涂姥爷的影响下，或许是信神的，可一见着老巫师把个奶娃奉为神灵之子，还一脸虔诚，顿时就失了信仰，等姥爷一去，就赶跑了一家的巫蛊之徒，按时就诊服药。  
王爷觉得，他能活到今日，都是医术的功劳。  
王府仆役都是从国丈爷那代留下来的，在巫术中耳濡目染，习惯了，坚信那是神爷的功劳。  
或许是这缘由，王爷更是觉着比自己小上快十岁的神爷顺不了他的眼，才有了那天那一巴掌。  
管鸟笼的小东西不大伶俐，想了许久才想起来那天廊下的事情，与人絮叨了一阵，末了还补充了王爷撂下的话。  
“下人们称你一声‘神爷’是抬举你，你还真把自己当神仙了？！”  
这话王爷是怎么说起来的，不大伶俐的下人自然没弄明白——毕竟平日里王爷跟神爷说起话来声音低得没人能听清楚——不过那一巴掌是结结实实打上去了，至今想起来，还在脑袋里噼啪作响，光是说，都替神爷痛上一把。  
“肯定是这一巴掌惹怒了神爷，惹怒了瓦姆神！”  
“这下王爷肯定撑不住了……如果神爷不肯饶恕王爷……”  
“王爷那脾气，都忍了神爷这么久，怎么就想不开了，偏要动粗？”  
“神爷可不是奴才，王爷万万不能如此啊！”  
就为一巴掌，王爷受了大罪，王府里的人们也热闹起来，把王爷跟神爷这些年的破事儿都拿来议论了一通。  
可众人议论着就发现一个谜团——国丈爷过世那会儿王爷分明驱赶了所有的巫师，说王爷不信这些歪门邪道吧，怎么偏偏留下个瓦姆神爷，仿佛要留着续命的？  
这问题，没多少人能回答得出。  
也是，毕竟王爷跟神爷那些事儿，除了王爷近身的那几个人外，没多少人知晓。  
不过，自从最近这病来了，王爷也没跟身边人提过挨巴掌的事。只有王爷身边跟了二十多年的人隐约听到一句，还是王爷在咳嗽的间隙中喃喃自语的。  
“我就不信，给那家伙一巴掌能把我自己给打死了！”

别说王爷身上不好了，王爷的心里头也没得着几个好日。  
大清早起来，王爷隔着裹在外面的厚重被子，就闻到一股异味。王爷自小弱，是没去过草原也没去过草甸子的，但他闻得出来，门外弥漫着牛的味道。  
绝不是牛肉的鲜香，过去王爷姥姥生病时家里就弥漫着这种难以忍受的味道，想都不用想，肯定是哪个不长眼的仆役仿效起巫师那些手段，搜集来三个月大的鸡冠血，和着青牛粪，趁着太阳初升的当口，涂抹在王爷的房门上。  
王爷记得，国丈爷去了以后，他在家里禁这种事情已经许多年，怎么这回见他情形急转直下，家里人都不知安分守己起来？  
若是平时遇上这事儿，免不了王爷拉几个人来一顿教训，可惜如今自身难保的他只能等到有人进来服侍，低声道：“……把门洗了。”  
“王爷，您不记得了吗？有了这些，家里自然干净点儿！”  
王爷转了转眼珠，发现眼前这个老仆役从前跟这国丈爷的，民间乱七八糟的办法很是精通。  
堂堂王府，一屋子的畜生秽物，还干净！是觉得这整个王府就属他这个病主子最脏污吧！王爷现在是没力气争论了，只能不改口：“把门洗了。”  
还好王爷在下人们面前还剩些威信，下人们没提前把他当成个死物——牛粪洗刷干净了，那气味过了两天才消散清楚。  
王爷一闻着那淡淡的腥味，心里舒服不过去。  
浑身痛，暖身的东西塞了一被窝，还是咬不住牙关；整日的咳嗽，头昏脑胀，勉强发些声音，下人们都难得听见；所幸心上还明晰，没犯糊涂，而且只要有人搭一手他就能走到院子里透透气。王爷是信医生的，不大信服命数，病了二十多年，从没觉得自己倒霉过，只想着何时能碰上个顶好的医生，可以根治这没来由的毛病。  
他是万万没想到，顶好的医生没有，反而撞上了个神爷。  
神爷年纪比王爷小，这会儿刚要脱出少年的外表，却让王爷看不大出年纪。分明是略带异族风情的俊美少年，可时常摆出一副颇有城府的沉默，跟王爷严肃起来差不多。但要说神爷老成，王爷一想起他口里念叨着“瓦姆”信誓旦旦的模样，又说不出“老成”的评断来。  
王爷觉着，那些个笃信鬼神巫的人们，年纪再大，都是副顽童的样儿。他姥爷就是。  
眼下为了王爷的病，这一王府憋久的顽童都找到了乐趣，捣腾起自己略有所长的东西。王爷在看见十多碗不知道混进什么灰土的汤药之后，总算端起一碗赤豆羹送到嘴里——他哪里知道那些赤豆是浸过秋井寒水的，熬成羹都凉，透心，含在口中，王爷停了一刻的咳嗽猛地窜上来，把汤羹喷得满床粘腻。  
“……当我是疫神还是疟鬼！”王爷不信巫，不过道理还都是知道的，“不长心思！”  
咳得停不下来，王爷这几句怒骂没甚威力，软绵绵地砸过去，也威胁不住什么人。王爷病到此时，已经拿不出当年把巫师从府里轰出去的魄力——想想也是，要是为了这么点事情就赶跑仆役的话，王府里大概也剩不下几个人了。  
好就好在王爷心上还明白，咳着咳着明白了，原本干干净净的王府，乌烟瘴气，罪魁祸首还能是谁？  
就为那一巴掌……就为那一巴掌……王爷琢磨了半天，绝对不信，不信这种源头。不过还轮不到奴才着急，就算要玩这些勾当，也是神爷的职责。  
只不过，这回王爷得病，神爷像是不准备出手救护了，这么长时间都不出个声，冷眼旁观到底。  
王爷知道了，神爷到底是小孩心性，正赌着气呢；不一定是为了巴掌，以神爷的脾气，气的是王爷不睬他那些胡言乱语。  
王爷那巴掌赏给神爷，是因为神爷忽然跟他提起，最近不好，让王爷请人把国丈爷过去在屋里墙缝间塞的符纸换了，才好。墙缝里原来还有这种东西，王爷一听火就冲到头上，居然还有这种东西，居然还有这种东西……  
“都在哪些屋子里？”王爷不傻，顺着神爷的话题问下去，神爷就一一说了。  
“哼，尿里煮过的脏东西，也敢往王府里钻——藏污纳垢！”  
这句话出来，神爷知道上当了，怎么追着王爷呼唤王爷都拉不回来。  
“这东西必须换了，扔不得！”按理说神爷请神所用的灵物里没有符纸之类的，王爷就不知道他怎么急成这样，“没了东西镇住，这一灾是真熬不过！除非……”  
神爷这个“除非”还没说完，王爷的巴掌就呼扇过来，还是没病重的王爷的巴掌。  
王爷顶讨厌他这样的口气，好像他什么都能预见似的，好像跟他一比，谁都是短视无功之人。  
“你还真把自己当神仙了？！”王爷扔下这句话，把神爷远远地甩在背后，寻人去搜墙缝里的符纸了。  
神爷只是被尊称为神爷，神爷明明白白是个人，活生生的人。王爷可是一直这么觉着的。  
因为他是个人，王爷才多看他两眼，才愿留他在府上，才想整日养着这活生生的废物。  
被传得法力无边的瓦姆神爷在永不信鬼神之道的王爷手下，不是废物是什么？  
不过现在那些被捧得赛过半个神仙的医生在王爷眼里，也跟废物差不多——连个正经的药都开不出来，每次喝到口中，王爷都能尝到一股浓重的巫医味道。  
就拿眼前这个大夫来说。四十上下的年纪，打扮倒是副正经人的模样，可说出的话放在王爷耳朵里面，尽是巫师的口角。  
请大夫来的仆役，算是府里最体贴王爷心思的那几人中的一位。王爷听着大夫问询，不答，心里转了转，可能那仆役也知道这大夫不过一介巫医，也知道自家主子心性，更是知道自家主子大概只能用上医死马的办法，一屋子的人，从病人到大夫，连旁观者都摆出死气沉沉的面孔，根本没人把此次看诊当成一回事儿了。  
可大夫还想要赏钱，总得装模作样地下点工夫：“……不知王爷这里可供着什么神灵？”  
要不是巫医，怎么会把病症牵扯到这种问题上来？王爷不耐烦了，想着死了就死了，别再牵强附会鬼神精怪，准备赶人；可仆役比他灵敏，赶紧答：“这边可是有一出生就接了瓦姆神的神爷撑着呐！”  
好死不死，瓦姆神爷又被拿出来炫耀一番，王爷听见神爷，抬手遣人的力气都溜出去，索性等那巫医赞叹两句再说。  
“‘瓦姆’？怎么供这种凶神？”  
这下好了，此话一出，王爷就跟病好了一半似的，睁眼振作。  
“那都是异族的迷信，什么掌管冥府与人世界线的善神，什么能救人，到咱们这边说来，都是自欺欺人的理儿。”大夫头头是道，字字句句都像是抚在王爷心坎上，舒舒服服地揉过一遭，引得先前不大乐意动弹的王爷频频点头，“您想啊，守在冥府边上的神灵，那身上的阴气定是极重的，不好——王爷您也说，寒得紧，肯定是着了瓦姆神的道儿！”  
没想到这巫医也懂些道理。王爷的病登时好了大半。一旁的仆役也听懂了，恍然大悟——敢情这回不是王爷自己害了自己，是神爷害了他啊！  
“王爷，您可得快些，送神要紧！”大夫痛心疾首，高声疾呼。  
什么瓦姆不瓦姆的，异邦的东西，怎么都不知根底，早该滚蛋了！王爷心里跟着激动一回。  
“依你之……”“请神容易送神难，大夫您可得替咱们王爷想个法子！”王爷刚要接那巫医的话茬儿，仆役一兴奋，抢了主子一步。  
王爷突然觉得奇怪，方才还在炫耀瓦姆，三两句话就愿把它掀翻在地了？  
王爷有些高兴，又有点不高兴。  
“异族方术小人也有些见闻，接过神的巫人若要送神，倒也简单。”巫医本性毕露，神神秘秘，凑王爷近些，却不压低声音，“让巫人殉神就行了。”  
“殉神”？王爷觉得听人说过。  
“对，殉神！”仆役就知道瞎起劲，重复一遍，愣住了，“……怎么个做法？”  
“简单。瓦姆极阴，让巫人蹈火，取其烬，王爷以兰汤服三钱，余下的铺在王府几处门头之上，瓦姆自然就走了。”  
大夫得意，仆役听着也觉得简单，雀跃一阵。这回是王爷沉默了。  
蹈火……取其烬……王爷原本只是感到不对，现在终于明白了——他们说的巫人是神爷！  
什么殉神！巫医就是巫医，还是最毒的那种，支使着人放火杀人，食人骨血，还以为是好事儿，说得理直气壮呢！  
王爷不干了。他要治的是病，要赶的是瓦姆，是巫，不是要赶神爷，更不要赶尽杀绝。  
“王爷，这可是个好法子！您看……”“什么怪力乱神的东西！让你请个医生都不知……”  
仆役被巫医煽动得不知东南西北，王爷抢着骂上一句，后面的话就被剧烈的咳嗽噎在嗓子眼里，再也说不出来了。  
什么殉神！谁准许神爷殉神的？王爷想着所谓“蹈火”的场面，冰寒彻骨的身上也感觉到一阵灼烫，痛得更厉害了。  
这事儿在仆役间传开来去，都奇怪了：王爷又不要神巫之事又要留着神爷，都病成这样了，还瞎折腾什么啊！  
这些不懂事的下人都不明白，王爷当初留着神爷又不是为了敬瓦姆神，王爷那是喜他爱他啊！

王爷病了多少日子，他自己记不清楚，只是那天一睁眼想起来——他没见到神爷的时日，也太长了吧？  
原来王爷至今连一句神爷在哪儿都没问过。  
也对，过去神爷都是自己送上门来的，说些不中听的事情，或者就只是守着，全都不需要王爷呼唤；神爷从前在府里的那些功用王爷并不需要，王爷呼唤个废物做什么？  
王爷没这个习惯，现在才知道，就算神爷从王府中跑了，他也不会赶在别人前面发现。  
王爷是王爷，王爷有王爷拿捏的架子，神爷算来算去也该算个下人，还是个废物，王爷犯不着作践自己去寻他。  
这又不对了。下人不来伺候着主子，留着干嘛？王爷怎么都没想明白这问题，想得揪起心来都没想明白神爷到底该放在什么位置上。  
一想到神爷的事情，王爷就停不下来了。眼巴巴地盼到身边使唤的人进来，王爷费力地睁开眼，特意拖长了调子，端起身份：“我说……你们瓦姆神爷呢？”  
可惜王爷上气不接下气，那拖长的调子也只能局促地收尾，听上去颇为急切。王爷自己都听出来了，又不大高兴。还好佣人不大在意，那人只觉得王爷话里触犯了禁忌，看那动作，像是要堵王爷的嘴巴。  
“王爷！”佣人压低声音，“不能提啊！提了名字就送不掉神啦！”  
王爷想起来了，上次那巫医说了，瓦姆就是罪魁祸首。  
这个邪乎事儿，王爷不会信。再说，瓦姆跟神爷本就是不同的：“……你们神爷呢？”  
“您怎么想起他的事情来？”佣人也是没见过王爷找神爷的，愣了愣，又忽地明白，“……您要逼他殉神了吧！”那口气，那神色，好像殉神这事儿比过年还让人兴奋，直劝王爷赶紧的。  
那该死的巫医……王爷就看着佣人眼里精光直冒，咒了一句，若还抬得起手，就得掌嘴了。  
“神爷在神殿里坐着呐，谁都不让进！”  
王爷一听，差点翻身下床就要往院子里冲。可惜他一早就没这气力了。  
国丈爷过去以后，王爷早就把神殿封闭了，说是不准人进去，其实没了巫事，也没人要进。这回神爷怎么就……他到那里能做什么？！  
“都说王爷您一病下神爷就把自己关在里面了，现在看看，肯定是他跟那凶神串通一气，嫉恨着要害您！”  
敢情这王府里的人都换了口声，一致排挤神爷了？王爷有点糊涂，不知是咳嗽搅的还是真糊涂了，神爷再怎么不济再怎么废物，也不至于要害他吧？  
王爷跟神爷，那是谁跟谁啊！  
那可不是下人一流，也不是神巫一类，那可是……可是……  
王爷可是不出来。到了这种关头，王爷反而害臊了。  
王爷的病造的孽，让王爷没法去神殿里把神爷拉出来，让王爷无缘无故地害臊起来——就在这害臊之间，王爷的病肆虐得更加厉害，下人们急得没了头绪，一人牵头，一呼百应，合计着要去逼那个引来凶神的神爷乖乖地殉神！  
过去大家都敬神爷，因为知道瓦姆是善神，能救人；现在听说瓦姆是凶神，大家从敬到怕了，满心地畏惧。一群人逼近封了好多天的神殿，动作齐刷刷的，没人敢先别人一步，生怕走在了前面，就会被凶神抓住，先“殉神”了。  
所以，神殿的门，不是下人们打开的，而是神爷自己打开的。  
闭关多日神爷也显得消瘦。神爷瘦了是瘦了，却一点不见疲惫，双目炯然，长身玉立，丝毫没有王爷那种病态的影子。  
下人们不大明白，为何要把神爷跟王爷比较。神爷是大凶之人，是害他们王爷的人，是必须殉神的人。  
来时大家都嚷嚷着殉神，可一到神爷面前，没人敢牵头说，一堆乌压压的面孔，顶着王府上面乌压压的天色，连个呼应都没有。  
“……还是神爷自己说的，说要办仪式，说要殉神！啧！”自从神爷主动满足了下人们的宏愿，一大院子的下人都各怀心事地闭了嘴，寻思着千万别跟王爷说起；只有这个年纪比神爷还小的随身杂役自以为是，趁空钻到王爷边上嚼起这事儿，“奴才想着，别说凶神的事情，就算真是神爷拿着尖刀扎您您都不一定会问他的罪，怎么能把这么大的事情瞒了您呢？”  
你倒知晓了……王爷连睁眼看人的力气都找不着，软软地想着他跟神爷那些破事儿到底王府上下多少人知道了。  
咳嗽的病状，寒热的病状，王爷这些惯常的病状已经不算什么了。王爷的身体，像是打定主意不许外物进来似的，吃什么吐什么，连口白水都是运气好了才能灌下去，更别说药汤之类的；不光是吐，王爷原本存着的东西也都泻了个一干二净。到如今，王爷整日昏睡，迷迷瞪瞪，思量着挪个位置，发现浑身上下没有一处是自己的，酸麻的感觉都像是别人身上的事情，明明是躺着，可脑袋下面悬着，飘着，有时整个人像泡在水里，都涨开了。  
这样还活得下去吗？殉神又有什么用？王爷只有心里还清楚，清楚得可恶。  
连话都说不出来，王爷阻止不了一家疯狂的下人，也阻止不了急着殉神的神爷。  
这家伙，怎么就想到要殉神了……王爷想不明白。在王爷看来，神爷年少，因为那瓦姆神，脸上虽然谦虚，可心思狂妄得很，每每说起瓦姆说起神力，好像他再侍几年神就能被瓦姆领进神场里似的，好像他早与那些凡人不同了。神爷嘛，是长得很好的，整个王府的人都捧着他，敬着他，还有人悄悄爱他，他怎么会舍弃的掉？他怎么会乐意去蹈火去殉神？  
王爷不信鬼神，自然不懂信服的意义。王爷只是把自己搁在神爷的位置上，寻思一番，不禁自问起来，我若是他，我怎么会舍弃的掉？  
王爷知道，但凡弄清他与神爷关联的仆役，除了眼前这个不知天高地厚满心风情雅意外加拍马逢迎的小杂役，没几个乐见的。当初瓦姆还受人敬重时，就有过去跟在国丈爷身边的老人来与王爷含沙射影，说的没有一桩是神爷的事情，说的都是过去那个拐走王爷舅舅的神婆的事情。王爷明白，他们虔信瓦姆，虔信瓦姆对王爷的帮助，所以神爷断不能走那神婆的媚主老路——怎么说神爷都是瓦姆的宠儿，被个不信瓦姆的王爷抢走，那瓦姆不降罪才怪了。  
这种说法，王爷极不喜欢。一来是神爷的事情，王爷已是抽身不得，二来就算知道老人们是为他着想，可一牵扯到神灵，虔诚迷惑人，王爷听那些话，怎么都觉得在说他的不是，在说他是污秽的东西。  
王爷不信鬼神，王爷就是要留着神爷，当废物养也要留着。  
他待神爷至此，神爷怎么会乐意殉神？怎么会舍弃的掉？  
王爷不信鬼神，王爷有的是自信，都病成这样了，还能洋洋得意起来，飘飘然的感觉其实是病症却不自知。  
他怎么舍弃的掉！王爷又知道了，神爷那些话语，不过是骗下人们的，这家伙鬼得很，哄人的办法有的是。不是要办仪式么？让他办去！  
不理会那个仍旧在絮絮叨叨的小杂役，王爷在迷糊过去之前，竟一改平日见着巫事绕道走的态度，期盼起神爷的“殉神”来。  
他舍弃不掉的……王爷坚信，就像王爷坚信他病至此还心里明晰。其实他根本没想明白，按照那巫医的说法，神爷总要舍弃的，要不就是神爷的性命，要不就是王爷的性命。

说到仪式，不论请神送神，都该是讲究时间的。每日有吉时凶时，每月有吉日凶日，依此类推，巫师摆开架势作法，那都是精挑细选了时日，才能与神灵交会。  
神爷却不按这个道理办事，说要殉神，干干脆脆，并不会故作深沉地掐算一番，定的就是第二日。  
毕竟王爷的病是不能再拖了。  
王爷醒了，转而昏沉下去，隐约间觉得有人帮他更衣，又有人在他面皮上七手八脚地捣鼓什么，知道不好，挣扎着醒过来——竟然不是神爷。  
以前，国丈爷在世时，王爷得不情不愿地去参加种种巫事。就他那脾气，没多少人招架得了，过了二十岁还会耍赖，或仗着自己的身体自己的病逃避；不知是国丈爷聪明还是过去的老巫师聪明，只要派过来的是神爷，王爷总闹不下去，老老实实。想想那时神爷才多大一小孩儿啊，王爷就认定他了，往后也成习惯，凡是巫事，就算是神爷主持的，也必须是神爷去请王爷。这是规矩。  
可王爷眼前的不是神爷。王爷钝了，好半天才想起一桩——从前巫事若是驱邪避祸，主事的巫师是不能碰脏东西的，如今病根在王爷身上，脏东西自然就是王爷，神爷要退避三舍才好。  
……倒真是个脏东西……王爷心里头闷得慌，大概是病得厉害已经喘不上气了；可眼睛反睁大了些，好像再睁大点儿神爷就会出现在眼前似的，尽力转动起眼珠，左右顾盼。  
神爷没找着，王爷的眼睛倒像是被什么蒙住了——像是泥巴一类的东西，从眼皮上掉落下来。  
“王爷，这可是去年皇上亲耕送来的御璧土，一直没舍得用。现在给您抹上，到时候凶神被逼急了也不会寻来害您！”旁边的仆从见他醒了，赶紧解释道。  
明白了，现在的王爷不仅身上带着不干净的病，连脸上都涂满泥土。  
王爷想象得出自己的模样，说不出一个字来，任由几个下人抬着，带着一身狼狈，往神殿去。  
神爷那边的习惯，仪式时殿外都是挂满五彩布条。也不需要什么好料子，反倒是质地越粗糙的越好。王爷望着一片花花绿绿，被下人们摇晃得晕乎，颠儿颠儿进去。漆黑漆黑的，但有火——说是殉神要蹈火，那自然与往日仪式不同，一个硕大的火堆竖在殿中央，明晃晃的。王爷觉得有些碍眼，眼睛看什么都不清楚，神爷在哪儿，他根本不知晓。  
“据说跟以前的仪式差不多，只是最后献祭的时候，平时都是献牲畜献果物，今天是巫师殉神。”以为王爷病糊涂了，王爷刚坐定就有人来解说，又说殉神的事。  
其实谁都不知道这仪式到底会是什么样子，程序的更改，也是神爷自己说的；一无所知却要告诉王爷内情，也是种邀功的好办法。  
王爷就没觉得神爷会殉神，听这些说法有些不耐烦，可惜没法表现出来。在周遭人眼中，如今的王爷真的是人不人鬼不鬼，灰黑色的面孔，提着的半口气根本没人觉察得出。  
就等神爷送神了。没人发号施令，神爷就从火堆下的阴影中起身，轻声吟唱起来。神爷的服饰传统，厚重的衣装，繁琐的布条，高顶宽沿的帽子，以及挂在身后的一排排镜子，件件都是最高的规格，是国丈爷还在的时候就置办好的。王爷耳朵里满是神爷低沉的声音，那些不明不白的句子响了许久，王爷才找到神爷的身影——看不到面孔，王爷只能凭着镜子上的光亮寻觅。  
就是那些镜子，惹得王爷不大高兴。神爷他们那种巫师，巫事中正面背面的朝向很有讲究。就拿这镜子来说，在巫师的背后，对着的是邪神，是恶鬼，所以在巫师请到神灵之前，要用镜子提防着。现在神爷的镜子可都是对着王爷的，这在以前是什么仪式里都没有过的。  
所以王爷闷气。但不多会儿神爷舞起来，王爷就没气了。  
神爷跟别的巫师不同。若说是因为瓦姆神真将他当做自己的儿子对待，或许就是不同在这儿。神爷在仪式上，从不跛步而行，从不入癫狂之境，连辅助的二神都不怎么启用，独自一人，漫步人神之间，来去无阻，悠然得意。巫师的舞蹈都是有讲究有定式的，神爷却不大遵从，简单应付，每次见着，都是全然不同的。  
王爷厌恶鬼神之事，可从不厌恶观看神爷在巫事上的姿态；可以说，他多多少少有点喜欢，甚至有时很是喜欢。王爷嘲过神爷他们那一流巫师的衣饰，破衣烂衫，不上台面；但就是这样的破衣烂衫披在神爷身上，从不显得破败。  
反倒像生了五色羽毛一般……王爷恍恍惚惚间觉着今天的神爷又很不一样，正如他见过的每一个神爷都很不一样，今天的神爷像极了展翅的雀鸟，在火焰的映衬下，鲜红鲜红，又澄黄澄黄，顶着镜子的光芒，都是闪亮的。王爷恍恍惚惚地忆起有那么一回，还是神爷没到这府上来的时候，全国大旱，国丈爷手下的巫师行求雨之祭，巫师们头上戴着的是青色鸟冠，身上挂满翠色的长羽，在这神殿里来回跳跃，可没有一个让人看来像灵动的翠鸟，更没有神助的力量，倒像是拔了孔雀毛装扮自己的公鸡，还都是跛着脚的。  
他们都不是神爷，远没有神爷的风貌。神爷舒展开的身体飘忽在王爷眼前，仿佛真有神明，真有那亦正亦邪的瓦姆，娇宠着这唯一的孩子，要将他轻巧地纳入怀中……  
老人们说过，王爷，您这是在跟神抢人呐……就算是没道理的事情，眼见这副场面，大概也有道理了。神爷生下来，就注定是被宠的，上有瓦姆神宠他，再不济，还有他这个病怏怏的王爷。  
现在想来，王爷才觉着，他是不是从未真正宠过神爷？所以瓦姆那凶神要借着这样的仪式来拨动神爷的脚步，彰显自己的神力。  
若真是宠爱，还怎么会有那么个巴掌，还怎么会有这么个“殉神”的勾当？  
一不留神，“殉神”这事儿蹦进王爷心里，出不来了。神爷的步子，随着他口中那看似信口胡诌的曲调词句飘然而上，看在王爷眼里，就像是浮在半空似的，整个人飞身向上，分明是踩着火堆的弧度，舞在神殿那似天河般幽暗的屋顶之中。记得那巫医说了，蹈火，蹈火，请来瓦姆神的巫师若要送神，必须蹈火，殉神——这不就是眼前的情景吗？  
王爷以为，神爷断不会舍弃，以为他舍弃不掉；可真看见神爷伴着火堆舞蹈，迷糊了也清醒了，神爷到底舍弃不掉什么东西？  
为了救王爷性命，神爷就得殉神。  
王爷好像到现在才明白似的，眼看着神爷那浴火凤鸟的身姿，王爷明白地打了个激灵。  
要是神爷没了，他独个儿在这儿又有什么意思？  
不过神殿里没人知道王爷在想这些心思，他们就看见那边神爷舞得酣畅，仿若投火，全场都屏息以待之时，病在床上许多日子、进来前还动弹不得的王爷身手敏捷地扑了过去，将神爷压在了身下，拿出不知从哪儿来的力气，紧紧箍住神爷，不许他动作。  
这回大家是真不知道说什么好了。原本吵着闹着要神爷殉神，为的就是王爷的病；如今看王爷这矫健的模样……还需要吗？  
“……你若跟神跑了，我还有什么活头！”王爷一时忘了场合，扯着嗓子喊道，不说话久了，声音哑得厉害。  
被他半路拦住的神爷连神色都没愣一愣，只是被王爷掐得难受了些，任他喊，末了送过去一句：“王爷……您这不就好了吗……”  
轮到王爷愣神了。动动手脚摆摆脑袋——还真好了！  
咳嗽没了，身上不痛了，在这火堆旁边就觉得浑身都在出汗，热得慌。就是须臾间的事情，王爷已经口干舌燥饥肠辘辘，什么样的感觉都回来了。  
……这，这，这怎么好的？王爷看不明白。  
神爷看出他的心思，笑，觉得他当然明白不了。  
“上回您一把那些符纸拿出来，我就去央求瓦姆。耗费了这么多日子，今天总算斗过育兀儿那些恶神——总算赶上了！”  
王爷听着，有些迷惘地看着一脸自信的神爷，迷惘得更厉害了。  
他怎么，怎么说得都跟真的似的，怎么能够如此笃信……  
“国丈爷请人放符纸镇宅，每三年要根据地水流向有所变化，否则将有大祸至。若是连符纸都扔弃，围伺的恶鬼肯定趁虚而入，您这次的病状，都是它们害的。”神爷也不在乎，继续解释这段时间的种种情形，“幸好瓦姆及时辨明了作祟的是育兀儿一伙儿，我才能赶在您被空耗之前，降住它们……”  
“你……”王爷的病刚好，受不了这样的说法，正要出言制止；先前僵久了的面孔上那珍贵的御璧土干涸粉碎下来，刷刷地落在神爷下巴上，打断王爷后面所有的话。  
……该死的巫术，不过是善是凶，那瓦姆究竟什么时候才能滚出这王府！？  
王爷是不信鬼神的，他自然不能在这被他封了许久的神殿里再待下去。先前那迷惑人心的舞蹈，还有那些舍弃不舍弃的问题，就跟御璧土一起碎成渣滓，风一过来，就跑远了。  
神爷不许王爷这时轻易走掉——要是育兀儿还没走远，王爷被抓住了可不好。  
被神爷揽着，王爷觉得自己是饿得太久了，连推开这十几岁小子的力气都没有。  
“你还不信我吗？”神爷问他。  
让王爷自鸣得意的就是，他从来没有信过。  
“你跟瓦姆走吧走吧走吧……”王爷还有点力气，他还能抗得过神爷，径自走去。  
看着王爷被簇拥着远去的背影，神爷也不追过去，不气也不乐，那神情，真跟神像似的，不喜不悲。  
不论如何，王爷的病，总算是好了。就算王爷还是那个病鬼王爷，此次的凶险，算是熬过去了。  
只是不知道，王爷病好了，心里真的清楚了，以后仔细想想，还能拍着胸膛告诉别人，他自小从未信过鬼神之事吗？  
神爷可还在看着您呐！

 

完


End file.
